


Pleasant Birthday

by jaimistoryteller



Series: Moments in Another Life [13]
Category: GoldenEye (1995), James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Poly-V, Q's cats - Freeform, Transgender Q, character cameos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 03:29:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11614944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaimistoryteller/pseuds/jaimistoryteller
Summary: Q’s birthday is fast approaching and James wants to do something for it, he’s just not sure what. Time to gather info & plan





	1. Unlikely Call

**Author's Note:**

> Now working on the [Fluff Prompt Table](http://mi6-cafe.tumblr.com/post/162357594162/007-fest-prompt-tables)

Harold’s POV

They have just wrapped up the case with the numbers when he gets a call from Alec. He’d ask how the ex-spy has this number but he figures it’s off of the phone used for the brothers to communicate with each other.

“Is something wrong with Q?” He demands, forcing himself to keep calm.

“Hello Harold, Q’s fine,” Alec answers smoothly. “James requested I call you and Jared.”

He’s aware of his brother’s unusual relationship with the two men. The fact he lives with and dates both, though they don’t date each other. He’s also aware that his brother sees the friendships between each as more important than the actual dating aspects of it. They’ve also discussed the more intimate side of things, and the fact his brother isn’t actually interested in sex, including the fears that that leads to. While he knows that Alec will never leave Q, he cannot say the same thing about James.

“Why?” He’s wary of the spy’s motives.

“He’d like to host a bit of a birthday dinner for Q, but figured that family would be better than coworkers and friends seeing how Q’s birthday isn’t actually on any records.” The ex-spy explains, he’s sure there is a shrug in there somewhere.

“That’s a good point,” he muses, thinking about the offer. “Technically his birthday isn’t for another month.”

“Yes, but considering yours and Jared’s career paths, early invites are better than last minute,” there is amusement in the younger man’s tone.

“The flat or somewhere else?” He asks as he adds a reminder to the calendar app to make sure he is there the day before so not to miss it.

“James is planning on doing all of the cooking,” Alec replies with a snicker. “We haven’t even got there yet and I have been banned from the kitchen. Mostly to keep Q occupied.”

“I will be there,” he agrees, considering asking whether John is welcome or not.

That question is answered a moment later as the ex-spy comments, “Feel free to bring John. Q and Jared like him well enough. Besides one of these days you two will figure out what your dynamic is so he’ll be something other than ‘Harold’s I’m not sure’ as Q refers to him.”

The line goes silent before he has a chance to actually reply. It’s only after he sets the phone down that he realizes he had spent several minutes being silent before Alec had bid him good day and hung up.

oOoOoOo

Jared’s POV

He snickers when he gets a text message from Alec inviting him to dinner for Q’s birthday on behalf of James.

While he had seen the relationship with Alec developing from the other side of the world, it was there in their actions and behavior, he was surprised by the relationship with James. More to the point, the fact that it ended up being something more than friendship.

Of course he agrees. It will be the first chance for him to observe the three of them together.

Besides, it’ll be nice to visit for a good reason rather than because something has gone wrong.

He can’t stop the laughter when he gets the second message, the one that John and Harold should be there as well. Mostly because Alec used Q’s method of referring to the ex-assassin.  This is going to be great. He just needs to figure out what sort of gift to bring.


	2. The Card

James’ POV

It was completely accidental that he came across the card in the bookshelf. He was unpacking some of the books he’s had in storage for a while onto the shelves Q told him he could use, when he spotted the corner of it sticking out of a book as if used to mark the spot. After he found, he spent the day thinking about what it meant. It was a birthday card, with the date soon approaching.  

Just before Q is supposed to get home, he asks Alec, “When’s Q’s birthday?”

The older man glances at him questioningly.

He fetches the card from its place within the bookshelf, bringing it over to show the ex-spy.

A soft smile curls the corners of Alec’s lips as the blonde comments, “It’s the first card Q got from Harold. He was so surprised when his oldest brother actually wanted to know him.”

Frowning, he asks, “They haven’t always known each other?”

The older man gives a small shake of his head. “No. Harold’s technically Jared and Q’s half brother. The three brothers share a father.”

“I thought they grew up together with the protective streak they have.” He states thoughtfully.

“No. Harold is the youngest of the oldest four, and the only one still alive. Q is the only one who was considered ‘female’ at birth. Jared was taken by a group focused on the super intelligent. Anna tried getting the police to get him back but they didn’t do anything, so she came here with Q since her brother lived here. Q and Jared connected two years before I entered the picture. I’m not sure when Harold and Q met.” Alec explains as he carefully slips the card back in the book. “It was the first card Harold sent, I don’t know when it was sent, the envelope is long gone. It was before I met the brothers.”

He nods, thoughtfully carrying the book back to the bookshelf and thinking about it.

“How’d you normally celebrate his birthday?” He queries curiously.

“Dinner and dancing. Dinner with Michael and Anna. Then out dancing for the evening, a tradition we started when he turned twenty-one.” Alec is smiling when he returns to the kitchen where the older man has just started a kettle for water.

Since it’s something they have done together for at least ten years, as he remembers Q’s comment to M about being older than thirty when he started his job, he wonders if he’d actually be welcome or seen as a bother. Perhaps he could host the dinner?

He opens his mouth to ask whether it’d be alright to make dinner for it, maybe even join them for the dancing but the front door opens and he hears the light sound of Q entering, so he closes it just as quick and walks away. Going to greet the younger man instead. He can ask about Q’s birthday later.

Besides, knowing his job he won’t even be around for it anyways. It’d be foolish to get his hopes up when his plans aren’t going to amount to anything.


	3. Thoughtful

Alec’s POV

There is something odd about James’ expression just before Q walks through the door. Something between despair and hope, with a side order of wistful thinking. It looks like the younger spy is going to say something but his mouth snaps shut immediately after the front door opens.

Q’s birthday, he muses as he finishes making the hacker some tea while the blue eyed man goes to greet their mutual partner. Does James think that he will not be welcome during the dinner or dancing? It’s true they haven’t had a chance to go out as the three of them in the last three months since James joined them, that doesn’t mean he isn’t welcome.

Hmmm. Perhaps he should talk to Q about that, and see if there’s a way to get it added to the schedule sooner than later. Yes, there is a long standing tradition regarding them going out to dance, but that doesn’t mean the younger spy wouldn’t be welcome. Hell, they accidently did the trio thing one night when they unexpected ran into James during the spring. Did the blue eyed man forget that or figure that they just didn’t want him along?

Right then, they have a scheduled talk for the three of them coming up here soon, perhaps that is one of the topics that they need to discuss.

In the meantime he will consider other ways to let the blonde spy know he’s welcome. That can’t be too hard. They’re already friends.

“You’re home earlier than expected,” he tells the black haired genius playfully as he bring a cup of steaming tea to the living room.

Grinning, Q replies as he takes the mug, “Tomorrow's my scheduled day off. I figured the three of us could spend some time together.”

“Excellent idea,” he hums, leaning in to gently kiss his love on the lips.

Out of the corner of his eye he watches as James settles on the sofa, looking away from them. Now that’s interesting as well. He spends a few minutes thinking about it, realizing that he can’t remember seeing Q ever kiss his fellow spy on the mouth. On the temple, behind the ear, on his cheek or jaw, but never on the lips. It’s something to him to think about. There is a few reasons it could be happening. What he wants to know is why the blonde isn’t bringing it up with Q or trying to actually kiss the hacker?

It’s definitely something to think about. It seems today is going to be one of those days all around when it comes to James. He’s not sure if he should be concerned or not. That will require more thinking as well. He’s good at figuring out people and their motives. It’s one of the things that made him so talented with long, deep cover missions.

While he can’t people read the same way Jared can, his skills are comparable. Might as well put them to use for the good of their still developing relationship.

He’s drawn from his mind by the cats seeming to appear out of nowhere, wanting their daddy’s attention Right Now, the way cats seem to do. Grinning, he watches them fondly, eyes drawn back to James as he continues to observe them, mind drifting once more. 


	4. Doubts

James’ POV

He doesn’t like admit to the fact he’s jealous of the kisses Alec gets and he does not. It worries him that if he does admit it, Q will be bothered by it and not in a ‘let me fix it’ but in a ‘well that’s your problem’ way. Not that he actually has implied that.

Actually, the boffin has been trying to make him feel included, as important as Alec, wanted around, cared for. He just doesn’t always believe it. Can’t believe it no matter how much he wants to. It’s something he has a hard time reconciling with what his past experiences with relationships.

Instead of focusing on his jealousy, he considers what to do about Q’s birthday. He probably won’t be welcome for the dancing but he could host a dinner. He’s an excellent cook. Alec’s been telling him all about the dark haired man’s favorite foods and why. What sort of things are favorite ingredients and how they come together to form favorite dishes.

So he could make something for Q’s birthday, something excellent. Invite the family, there’s only the four of them, that shouldn’t be too hard to do. Well. Maybe five. It depends on whether Harold brings John with him or not.

He keeps his expression clear as he remembers the ex-CIA agent that works for Q’s elder brother and might actually be a bit more than an employee if the boffin isn’t mistaken.

Right, if the entire group shows up, there will be five plus their three. He doesn’t actually know if the rest of Q’s family is aware of their arrangement. That could cause a bit of a problem. After all, why would he be hosting the dinner if he’s only friends at the dark haired genius’ home?

He spends the rest of the evening distracted, which manages to concern Q, if the younger man’s worried questions about whether he is alright or not are anything to go by. Since that is not what he wants to do, and because he doesn’t actually know how to say what’s wrong, he pushes it aside and makes it a point to focus on his handler and significant other.

Actually, he should do something nice for the boffin right now. Alec’s already got the tea covered, so what could he do? Ah, a foot rub, he knows how much the younger man loves those if the previously happy noises he’s heard when he’s gotten are anything to go by.

“Want a foot massage?” he offers with an easy smile.

“Sure,” Q hums in agreement, shifting from sitting beside him to sitting away and presenting slender feet.

Excellent, this will give Q a chance to see exactly how good he can be with his hands in a non-sexual and non-violent manner. That’s a good thing. It’s a type of intimacy. Maybe not a huge one, but still an improvement. It also gives him a chance to continue planning the birthday dinner. Or if dinners out of the question he can make the desserts. He knows a great many sugary and sweet treats recipes from around the world, he’s sure there are plenty he knows that Q would like.


	5. Worry

Q’s POV

He’s aware that something is off with James. He just doesn’t know what since the ash blonde keeps answering that he’s fine. It doesn’t feel that way however. It’s concerning, worrying. Why isn’t his second partner telling him what’s wrong? Did he do something and James doesn’t want to tell him? Is the blue eyed man worrying about their relationship? The three of them together or as individuals? There doesn’t seem to be something wrong between his spies.

He’s momentarily distracted when James offers to give him a foot massage.

He’d probably let the feeling pass, except for the fact that he notices the way the ash blonde’s eyes go distant while slowly rubbing the arch of his feet.

Actually, he should see if James wants a massage. He’s fairly good at them. Mostly because he took a few classes on it. He’s not positive if Alec is aware of that fact or not. In any event, he should totally offer to do one. Not right now, because he is in foot rub heaven. Hello wonderful things that James can do with his hands.

Afterwards, when the three of them are curled up in bed with him in the middle, and boy does he appreciate all of the heat having two bed partners cause, the worry comes back.

There’s something wrong. James normally relaxes when its cuddles time, at least previously he had, so why isn’t he relaxing now? It bothers him so much that he ends up out in the living room with his laptop talking with Jared. His brother excels at people reading in a way he never quite developed.

“W _hy do you think there is a problem?_ ” Jared queries as the video chat comes up, he has his earwigs in so he doesn’t bother his partners.

“He’s spent the evening distant, looking sad, dodging questions. Almost every touch was hesitant or stopped before he actually touched me.” He answers quietly, knowing the microphone will pick it up with barely any noise.

“ _I take it that’s unusual for him._ ” It’s not a question despite the wording, his brother is musing according to expression.

He shakes his head. “I don’t know how to get him to trust me enough to tell me what’s wrong.”

“ _It’s probably not a matter of trust. I’d bet that it’s more a matter of he doesn’t want to give you a reason to get rid of him._ ” Jared replies seriously. “ _Most likely he’s worried that if he mentions something that is wrong, it will make it_ truly _wrong. I’m going to bet he doesn’t know whether he’s right or wrong, or how to actually put it into words._ ”

He groans, rubbing his hand across his eyes. He was worried that might be the problem. He’s not good at people. He’s good at computers and coding and dealing with stressful non-personal. Not personal stuff. There is a reason he spent years pining and not thinking that Alec wouldn’t be interested in anything more than friendship.

“How do I help him with whatever is bothering him if he neither knows what it is nor can put it into words?” He asks as he hears one of his spies stand up according to the very soft groan of the floorboards.

“ _Watch and listen. Think of it like a flaw in a computer code, it takes time to discover but once you do, you’ll be able to figure out how to correct it._ ” His brother suggests, smiling as he concludes with, “ _You can always message me again._ ”

“Thanks Jared,” he tells his older brother. “Have fun with your current job.”

“ _Enjoy your day off,_ ” Jared tells him before signing off.

Just as he closes his laptop, James emerges from the bedroom.

“Are you coming back to bed?” There is something hesitant about the way it’s asked, unsure as if the ash blonde isn’t sure he has the right to ask.

Putting the laptop back in its case, he rises from his chair, crossing the floor in order to lift his hand and gently touch the older man’s jaw.

“Of course,” he agrees softly. “I couldn’t sleep so I called Jared.”

The spy nods slowly, blue eyes cloudy with worry.

“Whatever is wrong, I hope you know that I’m not going anywhere or telling you to when it comes to our personal life.” He informs James quietly, his voice is firm and affectionate.

Again the blue eyed man nods, head turning slightly to kiss his knuckles.

“Ready for some rest?” he queries as he smiles at his partner.

“Yes,” James agrees, pressing another kiss to his hand before he drops it back to his side.

They head back in the bedroom and curl up together in bed. He’s not surprised when a firm arm wraps around his waist, Alec kisses the nape of his neck as he gets comfortable.


	6. Planning

James’ POV

The next chance he has to speak with Alec about Q’s birthday without Q overhearing is four days later. It’s not so much he doesn’t want Q to know, as he likes to have his information in line before he actually does something. It’s so much more effective.

While he’s sure that the ex-spy will probably discuss the situation with their boffin, it probably won’t be anything more than an intel gathering. Which, considering what he does for a living, isn’t all that surprising.

He’s not going to risk his home just because he wants something he can’t have.

“Who does the cooking for the dinner?” He queries as he uses a cat toy with a feather at the end to tease Ember.

“It depends, some years we go out, some years I cook, and that one time Michael cooked.” Alec answers as he works on a laptop.

Nodding, he thinks about that for a bit before asking, “Since there isn’t any sort of tradition, do you think he’d mind if I do the cooking?” It’s only after the words leave his mouth that he realizes he shouldn’t have asked. Q’s not said anything to him about the upcoming birthday, chances are he isn’t welcome.

The ex-spy stops typing, head turning slowly towards him, jade eyes studying him before the older man remarks, “Q tends to forget his birthday, yet manages to remember mine and his brothers, which sometimes flusters Harold who likes to forget the fact he’s over fifty.”

That doesn’t make sense to him, until he considers the fact the boffin knows all about each of the agents. Strengths, weakness, hopes, dreams, ambitions, goals, fears, and a wide variety of information he knows most the agents, particularly his fellow Double-O’s don’t like folks knowing.

Q doesn’t focus on himself, but those around him. How many times has he had a bad day and the younger man has offered comfort? Silent support or understanding.

“I’ll do the cooking,” he states as the plan starts to come together in his head. “Do you have the brothers numbers? I’d like to invite them.”

Smiling, the older man suggests, “I’ll call them, as they don’t actually know you past a quick hello.”

He snorts, “If they’re anything like Q then they probably know way more than I’d appreciate.”

Chuckling, Alec replies, “Harold and Q probably have a competition on who can gather the most hidden info going. Those two are intensely private and yet don’t get the concept of privacy. Jared not so much. He’s much more hands on.”

“Can you call them?” He asks as he keeps planning.

The two brothers, probably Harold’s assassin companion as he seems to be a friend of Q’s as well from what he saw when he requested assistance from the past, Michael and Anna. That’s five, plus them makes eight. He can do that. Easily. The kitchen and dining area have plenty of space. He’s got a list of favorites from Alec, so it shouldn’t be too hard to make something that will be well liked, and he can do clean up while they’re out dancing. That’ll keep his mind off of the fact he isn't going to be joining them. 

With that settled in his mind, he goes through the kitchen, looking over all of the equipment and deciding he should get some of his out storage. There are a few things that he has that could make the process easier. Now where to put them? He’s still thinking about that little detail, going through the cupboard space when Alec tells him both brothers and John will be here.

Right, so he’s got a plan, plans are good. 


	7. Birthday Dinner

 

James’ POV

He almost wants something to come up at the last minute because he is a bloody idiot for thinking that he should host a birthday dinner for his, his, damn it, he’s really not sure what Q is to him. Partner? Significant other? Love? He’s not sure.

Just last week they sat down to discuss where the relationship is and what they want out of it. He listened carefully, agreed with the majority of it, and now can’t remember hardly any of it over the internal panic that he’s going to fuck this up somehow and that will be that.

He can do this. Just like any long term mission, except this isn’t a mission. It’s his real life.

“Everything alright?” Q queries appearing at his side and watching him with expressive gray eyes and a small smile.

“Yes,” he answers with a grin, wanting to kiss Q but pretty sure that’s out.

“Okay,” the younger man hums, pressing against his side for a moment before returning to the living room.

He can do this, he repeats to himself, wondering why in the fuck he decided to officially meet the family for Q’s birthday.

An hour later Jared shows up, the tall man making it a point to pop in the kitchen and say hello to him. The lack of any sort of identifying accent catches his attention as the blue eyed man studies him thoughtfully.

“We should talk,” Q’s brother comments rather blandly.

He goes still, watching the tall man warily.

“No scaring him off Jared,” Q declares as he stops next to his brother, grinning mischievously.

“I’m the most normal one in the family, why would I scare him off?” Jared questions with a snicker.

“There is no such thing as normal in our family,” Michael declares as Q’s uncle walks into the flat.

“Hello Uncle,” the boffin calls out, flashing a quick grin and vanishing into the other room.

“Q’s extremely fond of you,” Jared tells him, watching him with knowing blue eyes. “Currently he’s concerned he’s done something wrong and doesn’t know how to fix it.”

“What?” That catches him off guard.

“My brother is extremely fond of you, as in he’s keeping you for as long as you want to stay.” Jared explains softly, pitching his voice so it doesn’t carry to the rest of the flat. “At this moment, he’s quite sure he’s done something wrong, and he doesn’t know how to fix it. I don’t think either of you have anything wrong, only running into an issue with communication cause neither of you apparently know how to do so in a way the other gets.”

His eyes narrow on the tall man before he turns his attention to dinner and the cooking he’s doing, “You sound rather certain.”

“Of course, people are what I specialize in, the way they do with information and computers.” Jared shrugs, “I’m very good at what I do.”’

He nods slowly. Remembering what Alec had said the previous year regarding Jared and his abilities being on par with an agent.

“Just think about it, and maybe try writing a nice long letter or email,” the blue eyed man remarks before the front door opens and Q’s brother turns to greet whoever is coming in.

He’s betting it’s either the other brother or mother since Anna didn’t show up with Michael. Of course, Anna might not be coming, he’s very rarely seen her. A part of him wonders if she disapproves of their relationship. Namely the fact that there is three of them in it.

He pushes everything away except what he is working on. He wants this to go well. Step one is making sure the food is actually good. Just an a little over an hour later, he has everything laid out on the counter for dinner. A part of him worries about the furballs getting into things until he remembers that Q shoved them in the bedroom earlier, when he first started cooking.

“Dinners done,” he tells the small gathering.

“Excellent,” Jared murmurs as he rises from Q’s chair, watching the way Harold slowly stands up and John looks like he wants to offer assistance but doesn’t. It seems to catch Q’s attention as well, if the speculative expression in gray eyes is anything to go by.

He switches on the charm, relying on his abilities as an agent to navigate this smoothly. According to the gleam in Alec and Michael’s eyes they know what he’s doing.

Q’s smile is playful but it doesn’t reach his eyes,

There is a tension in the air that he doesn’t exactly understand but he’s sure that it has something to do with him. Only it turns out not the way that he expects. Apparently Anna does not appreciate the fact that her son is seeing not one, but two Double-O’s. It makes her nervous. Harold and Jared barely even twitch when she comments on it, Q goes quiet and brushes it off but he’s pretty certain that it’s still bothering the younger man.

Almost as soon as the foods done, Michael gets rather insistent that Anna and him have somewhere else to be. He’s moderately certain that it has nothing to do with actually being somewhere else and is more a way of getting her away from Q.

Alec helps him pick things up, John joins them a minute later.

“The brothers are having a bit of a discussion.” The tall ex-CIA operative remarks as he sets the remaining dishes in the sink.

His co-partner nods, starting to put the small amount of leftovers away.

The three of them silently lurk for a moment before Alec asks, “Have you seen the addition?”

“No. The last time we were here was right before the paperwork went through.” John answers softly, naturally low voice seeming a bit lower.

He starts washing the dishes while they head towards the addition. As much as he hates to admit it, John unsettles him in a way Alec never has and he doesn’t know exactly why. He’s trying not to listen in on the brothers’ conversation when Jared joins him in the kitchen.

“I’ll finish the clean up, go change unless you’re planning on wearing that to go out.” The blue eyed man informs him, tilting his head towards the bedroom.

Frowning, his eyes narrow as he considers that statement.

Jared’s brow furrows, a small frown gracing his rather expressive face. Stepping back Q’s brother glances towards the living room, then towards the extension. “You, come here.”

A moment later Alec and John are there, green and gray eyes curious even as the rest of their expressions are bland.

“Explain to him why he needs to go change unless he’s wearing that dancing, I’m going to have a word with Q.” Jared states calmly before leaving the kitchen.

John just shrugs, “Don’t ask me. I’m not the one who needs explaining, I wear suits all the time, and don’t see anything wrong with the one he’s got on.”

Alec snorts, commenting, “I tend to only wear suits only rarely. Mostly for Q’s pleasure as I dislike them. I don’t see why you’d need to change except it gets hot in his favorite dance places.”

Wait what? He’s actually expected to come? Or go, to be more exact. That was not anticipated. He bolts towards his room, forgetting to turn the water off until he’s got the closet door open and is looking through his options trying to figure out which one would be best. He really wishes he would realized he was invited, he would have had the tailor make something special. 

 


	8. Dancing Preparations

Q’s POV

He’s sorting through his going out clothes with Harold perched on the edge of the bed telling him about some of the new codes he has been working on when Jared slips into the room. A glance at his taller brother reveals that he’s shaking his head.

“What?”  He queries, deciding to go with the ruby shirt he has for going out.

“You managed to end up with the first assassin type I have met with a massive lack of self confidence off the clock.” Jared replies as he settles next to their brother. “Seriously, Alec and John, they’re comfortable in their skin and have no issues with vast majority of situations. They just go with the flow. James? Nervous as fuck about screwing up with you.”

Harold turns stiffly to study their brother.

“Why do you say that?” He asks as he determines whether he wants the slacks or jeans and then which ones he wants to wear.

“Cause he’s quite sure he was overstepping by making dinner, which Anna made worse. Currently he’s quite sure that you don’t want him along for dancing, though I told Alec to fix that before coming in here.” Jared explains with a shrug.

He freezes, considering going correcting that assumption but he’s not currently dressed in anything but his pants and t-shirt, that’s not really an option. He seriously needs to finish picking what to wear.

“You should totally take them on a holiday, somewhere nice and relaxing, and have a very long chat about expectations, conceptions, and where things are going.” The blue eyed man suggests helpfully.

He sighs, “We had a talk of that nature last week. I thought we had things ironed out. Apparently not.”

“I’ve found with Mr. Reese that conversations of a personal nature occasionally need repeated,” his eldest brother remarks helpfully, straightening back out.

“And yet I’m sure you’ve never had a truly personal conversation,” Jared points out teasingly, tone laced with amusement.

Harold doesn’t dignify that with a response.

He snickers as he gets dressed in some skinny jeans, the ruby shirt, and his black shoes.

“Nice combo Q,” Jared hums as his brother glances over his outfit.

He grins, “Lets see if they agree. Time to go have some fun, you’re welcome to come.” He invites them as he opens the door.

“I think it would be wise if we got back to the hotel,” Harold answers with a small smile.

“I’m with him,” Jared declares. “Besides, take your partners out and show off some. Alec knows exactly what you can do. I bet James doesn’t. Have fun with it.”

He just laughs, exiting the bedroom and looking around.  He spots John leaning against the kitchen door, lurking, which means one or both of his significant others are in there.

“I’m ready,” he declares as he joins them.

“James should be shortly. For whatever reason he was under the impression he wasn’t invited and as soon as he realized he is, he head towards his room.” Alec answers with a grin, finishing the mug of coffee he was just working on.

“Nice outfit Q,” the ex-assassin remarks with a warm glance.

“Why thank you,” he answers with the sweetest tone possible, earning a snort from Alec, and noticing that Harold goes still beside him. So. Jared was right. The brat. That’s an interesting development.

A minute later James joins them, he wolf whistles because he likes the suit his blue eyed spy selected.

“Let’s go!” He declares ready to find somewhere and dance. Jared’s right with this too, maybe he needs a more direct approach for getting James to open up. One that doesn’t require words. Dancing is good for that. 


	9. At the Club

James’ POV

He can still remember the time he ran into them while they were out dancing, but it had looked like Q had just gotten off work. This time, the younger man is dressed for it, and he looks amazing with the black and red outfit he’s got going on.

Alec drives, which is fine, he really doesn’t want to right now. He’s a bit on the distracted side.

When they get to the club, he finds himself dragged in through a side door, one for staff, and that makes him curious why Q’s got the key. They stop only long enough at the bar for the boffin to introduce him to the bartender who grins and waves them away with a promise of drinks here shortly.

He figures that Q will head to a table, instead he finds himself on the dance floor with the dark haired man, and feeling a bit out of place because he doesn’t actually dance at these sort of clubs. He prefers sticking to the sidelines or slow songs, neither of which qualifies for the situation he is currently in.

It almost feels like a transformation from the cool and calm quartermaster to the off duty and enjoying himself Q. It’s quite nice. Surprising but nice.

Two songs in he’s wondering where Alec is when suddenly the blonde is directly behind Q, hands lightly resting on hips as the two of them dance in time together, even without the younger man glancing to see who’s touching him. There is something about it that makes his chest ache in a way he can’t explain.

He doesn’t realize he’s stopped dancing until slender fingers curl around his hand and Q tugs him closer, “Dance with us,” there is something soft, almost a pleading quality to Q’s voice.

He smiles even though he isn’t really feeling like smiling, but wants to reassure his partner, nodding and shifting just a little closer on the balls of his feet.

Q’s hands draw his in, settling them just above Alec’s before resting hesitantly on his hips, head tipped slightly, dark brow arching in question.

He nods, feeling a bit surer this time, loses himself in watching his boffin dancing, and in dancing with the younger man. He had thought it’d be awkward with the three of them dancing together but it isn’t. they find a rhythm, and they stick with it.

He’s actually the first one to need a break, “Do we have a table?” He asks between songs, glancing about.

“The staff table, over there,” Q answers, pointing to a table right by the entrance to the kitchen, with a clean line of sight to both entrances. “That’s why I introduced you to Mali.”

“Oh,” he murmurs with a small nod of understanding.

“Go sit down, I know dancing isn’t your big thing, remember I switched you off a mission for just that reason once.” The boffin reminds him with an amused smile.

“True,” he agrees, leaning in for just a moment to kiss the younger man before remembering that isn’t something he’s supposed to do. Instead he pulls back, smiling, though he’s sure it doesn’t reach his eyes and retreats without saying anything else.

“Whatcha want hun?” A curvy woman queries as she stops beside him.

For a moment he considers getting what he would while on assignment but changes his mind, “Whiskey sour,” he answers instead.

Smiling, she agrees, “Comin’ right up.”

It’s been a while since he’s had one.

She brings his drink a minute later, and he takes his time enjoying it as he watches the smooth way his partner and co-partner move together. He can see the years of being dancing companions in the ease in which they know what the other is doing. He’s almost done with his drink when they join him. Though they only stay at the seat for a relatively short period of time before Q is dragging Alec off for more dancing.

After the next break, Q grabs his hand and drags him onto the dance floor. He loses track of time as they dance together. Occasionally he trades places with Alec, sitting down. Other times the three of them dance together. As the night wears on he relaxes getting into the time spent.

The most eventful, most memorable event, is when Q had cupped his jaw during one of the slower songs and kissed him.

It had left him a bit dazed, even as the younger man twisted around and kissed Alec too. That didn’t matter. Q just kissed him. On the lips. Not the cheek or his jaw or any other sort of kiss he’s gotten in the last few months. But on the lips.

He’s pretty sure he’s smiling the rest of the evening.

**Author's Note:**

> Publishing schedule, I will try & update one or two stories on Saturday, Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. For the 007 Fest there will be at least one Bond related story each day of the month of July. 
> 
> Tumblr about my writing [JaimiStoryTeller](http://jaimistoryteller.tumblr.com/money) and recently got a twitter to post about drawing & writing @jaimist0
> 
> I love reviews, comments, and any other sort of communication, feel free to stop in to say hi


End file.
